1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrow fletching system and a method for attaching the arrow fletching system to an archery arrow shaft. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for constructing an arrow fletching system having a shrinkable sleeve and at least one archery vane mounted to the sleeve, which can be secured about an end portion of the archery arrow shaft by shrinking the sleeve.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional archery arrows include fletching or archery vanes that are mounted on an arrow shaft to stabilize the flight of an archery arrow and to impart rotation on the arrow shaft during flight. The archery vanes are typically mounted directly to the arrow shaft at an aft end portion of the archery arrow using an adhesive material. Conventional fletching jigs are used to hold the arrow shaft and mount the archery vanes to the arrow shaft.
When the archery vanes are damaged, for example as a result of use, the damaged archery vanes must be replaced before the archery arrow can be used. The remaining portion of the damaged archery vane and/or the adhesive material used to mount the archery vane to the arrow shaft must be removed from the arrow shaft and the arrow shaft must be cleaned before attaching or mounting a replacement archery vane onto the arrow shaft. Further, a fletching jig is typically required to correctly position and attach the archery vanes onto the arrow shaft. Because the fletching process is time consuming and requires tools, such as a cumbersome fletching jig, hunters are not able to quickly and/or easily repair or fletch the damaged arrow in the field.
There is an apparent need for a fletching assembly that includes a shrinkable sleeve and at least one archery vane mounted on the shrinkable sleeve, and can be mounted and secured with respect to an archery arrow.
There is also an apparent need for a method for efficiently fitting or securing a fletching system with respect to an archery arrow.
Further, there is an apparent need for a fletching system that is easily securable to and/or removable from the arrow shaft.